peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mine (Minnie version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Mowgli, Pudge, and the Lost Jungle Cubs, still wearing their loincloths, had returned to the hideout still singing the jungle animal song. Mowgli, Pudge, and the Lost Jungle Cubs: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the jungle animal wild? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Minnie (now wearing a pink nightgown, a matching bow, bedroom slippers, and curlers) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Danny entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Danny announced before greeting in Bagheera's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Jungle Cubs greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Mowgli called. "How!" Pudge repeated. Then Danny walked to Minnie in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Bagheera's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Minnie grunted. "Oh, Minnie, is that all you gotta say?" Danny asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Sawyer." Minnie said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Sawyer?" asked Danny, confused on what she meant. "Mowgli?" Minnie called, as Mowgli and Pudge danced around again, whooping, "Pudge! Take off those loincloths and war paint and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Mowgli repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Pudge protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Minnie said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Mowgli. "Mm-hmm." Minnie said. "Oh, Minnie, we don't wanna go home." Pudge said. It was then that Danny jumped in front of Mowgli and Pudge. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Danny, let's stop pretending and be practical." Minnie said, but Danny ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Danny called, as he walked into his room. The jungle cubs cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Minnie said. Minnie tried to talk to Mowgli and Pudge again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Pudge agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Minnie said, as she removed the breechcloth from Pudge and helped him into a pair of periwinkle footy pajamas with white snowflakes on them, a zipper, and black soles, "We all do." Bagheera and Shere Khan were tied upside down by Baloo as they continued pretending to be jungle animals. "Aren't you our mother, Minnie?" asked Pudge. "Oh, Pudge, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real adoptive mother?" Minnie said. "Did she have pointy ears and wear a black-and-white fur coat?" asked Pudge. "Oh no, Pudge," Minnie smiled. "That was Figaro." "Figaro? That name sounds familiar." Mowgli wondered. The Lost Jungle Cubs seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Baloo said. "What was she like?" Bagheera and Shere Khan asked in unison. "I forget." Baloo said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Bagheera and Shere Khan hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Louie said. "That's no mother!" Baloo snapped, as he shoved him aside. Baloo tackled Louie, Hathi, and Kaa, and Bagheera and Shere Khan hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Jungle Cubs were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Minnie said. The jungle cubs stopped fighting, removed their loincloths, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Louie was wearing blue pajamas. Baloo was wearing purple pajamas. Bagheera was wearing orange footy pajamas. Shere Khan was wearing red footy pajamas. Hathi was wearing a red checkered nightshirt, and Kaa was wearing a jungle green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. "Tell us." Hathi said. "Yes, tell us." added Kaa. "Please, Minnie?" Baloo said. They all sat down as Minnie wiped the war paint from Pudge's face with a damp washcloth. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Minnie explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Pudge's eyes. Minnie: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Honest John and the weasels, thanks to Nala's help, found Danny's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Minnie: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the cubs listened to the powerful sound of Minnie's voice, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Danny was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Minnie's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Minnie: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Donald and the weasels also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Honest John was just waiting. Donald took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Honest John's cloak, but Honest John shushed him. Minnie: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Minnie saw that Pudge was asleep and tucked in him. Minnie: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Minnie!" Baloo sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Minnie smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Kaa asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Kaa." Minnie reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Pudge woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Pudge." Minnie said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Mowgli said. "Can I go too, Minnie?" Baloo asked. "Me too, Minnie!" Shere Khan called. "I wanna go!" Hathi called. "All right, boys, all right!" Minnie said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Danny doesn't mind." At that moment, Danny walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Hathi. "Oh dear!" Minnie said, realizing how upset Danny was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Mowgli asked. Pudge and the jungle cubs got out of their pajamas while Pudge put his shirt and hat back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The jungle cubs cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Danny then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Minnie took off her pink bow, matching bedroom slippers, nightgown, and curlers and put her blue bow, matching dress, and yellow slippers. Then She went in front of Danny's room. "Danny?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Danny's mind. "Goodbye, Danny." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa were tied and gagged by the weasels. "Mowgli!" Pudge!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but Smart Guy grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Honest John ordered. And so, poor Minnie and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. John and Donald stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Donald, to take care of Danny Cat!" John said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Donald asked. "Aye, that it would, Donald." said John, "But I've given my word to Nala, not to lay a finger or a hook on Danny Cat." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Honest John never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, John and Donald went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs